Parce qu'ils ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit
by Lightning B
Summary: Et si ils n'étaient pas aussi droits qu'on le croyait


Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Square Enix.

Comme j'ai le jeu en anglais, je ne connais pas tous les termes en français, désolé s'il ne sont pas exactement les mêmes. Pour cette histoire, j'ai décidé d'explorer les pairings improbables.

Montblanc ne vivait que pour les chasses. Durant son jeune temps, il avait voyagé à travers Ivalice afin de combattre de puissantes bêtes pour le bien de l'humanité. Pour le tout jeune Moogle qu'il était à cette époque, on ne pouvait placer une annonce dans les bars que pour détruire un monstre dangereux pour les êtres civilisés comme les moogles ou les humes. Montblanc se trompait à plusieurs sujets. Premièrement, les monstres à tuer n'étaient pas tous féroces envers les autres races. Deuxièmement, les humes n'étaient pas des êtres civilisés. Ces deux faits se sont imposés à Montblanc lors de la chasse du Cobra Sabi. Son client pour cette affaire était un hume connu sous le nom de Dalan. Cet hume était très grand, même pour un hume et il avait tout de suite intimidé Montblanc, qui, pourtant ne se laissait pas intimider facilement. Il se souvenait que l'hume le dominait de toute sa hauteur et le regardait avec un air supérieur sans doute dû aux différences de taille qui existaient entre eux. Tout naïf, Montblanc décida de travailler pour Dalan même s'il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence.

-Le Cobra Sobi est un énorme serpent qui s'est attaqué à une de mes cousines lorsqu'elle se promenait dans le désert est de Dalmasca, expliquait le grand homme. Il l'a attaquée si fortement qu'elle ne doit sa vie qu'à l'arrivée inopinée d'un habitant du village de Nébra qui l'a recueillie chez lui. Ma cousine remercie Faram tout les jours pour lui avoir accordé la chance de vivre encore. Je sais qu'elle est encore très marquée par le drame et je souhaite qu'elle se sente mieux en lui disant que cette bête qui l'a attaquée ne peut plus être dangereuse pour qui que ce soit.

Montblanc avait été très ému par l'histoire de cet hume. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa réaction si une telle chose arrivait à sa petite soeur ou à un autre membre de sa famille. C'est ainsi que, touché au coeur, Montblanc se mit en route vers le désert est de Dalmasca afin de tuer cette bête. Montblanc ne réussit pas à la trouver du premier coup. Il retourna donc à Dalmasca et s'informa auprès de tous les chasseurs qu'il connaissait. L'un d'eux le questionna sur ses raisons de chercher un tel animal, perplexe. Le jeune moogle éluda la question avec tact et obtint les informations qu'il désirait pour trouver le Cobra Sobi. Il se mit donc en quête de ce serpent dangereux dans toute sa gloire de vengeur de jeune demoiselles et de réparateur de torts. Persévérant, Montblanc réussit à réunir tous les éléments nécessaires à l'apparition du serpent gigantesque. Aveuglé par la certitude de bien faire, le jeune Montblanc tua le cobra en l'attaquant au sabre. Tout fier de sa victoire contre une bête vicieuse, le moogle gambadait joyeusement durant tout le chemin du retour. Arrivée à Dalmasca, Montblanc se rendit à la taverne Mer de sable, endroit local privilégié des chasseurs de tous gabarits. Il commanda une boisson et la sirota tranquillement. Arrivé à la fin du verre, Montblanc aperçu l'ami qui l'avait aidé à trouver le Cobra Sobi, Pierrot. Il lui fit aussitôt de grands signes des mains. Pierrot le vit et s'approcha de la table de Montblanc. Celui-ci, rendu plus bavard par la boisson, clama:

-Aujourd'hui est un jour historique. Je l'ai eu, ce serpent, le Cobra Sobi. Grâce à ton aide, une créature dangereuse a été éliminée et l'humanité entière t'en est reconnaissante.

L'ami sembla embarrassé par la tirade de Montblanc. Il prit un instant avant de répondre d'une vois hésitante:

-Mais... Montblanc... c'est que... le Cobra Sobi n'est pas dangereux le moins du monde.

-Bien sûr que si. C'est un animal des plus dangereux. Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait à la cousine de ce cher Dalan, tu ne dirais pas de telles insanités.

Le «mais...» de Pierrot se perdit dans l'interminable flot de paroles que Montblanc disait. Ce ne fût que le lendemain matin qu'il se remémora ce que Pierrot avait dit. Il décida d'aller vérifier les affirmations de son vieil ami dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque qui contenait, il s'en souvenait, les descriptions de toutes les espèces animales d'Ivalice. Il chercha le bouquin longtemps et il dût le dépoussiérer avant de le consulter.

-Voilà. Cobra Sobi. Appartient à la famille des Serpents. Le Cobra Sobi, bien qu'énorme et hideux, est relativement inoffensif. Il fait parti de ces espèces qui n'utilise l'attaque qu'en tant que défense. Les Cobras Sobi doivent sentir que la personne leur veut vraiment du mal avant de mordre de leurs crocs empoisonnés. Leur venin est mortel.

Montblanc savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment la cousine de Dalan aurait-elle pu se faire attaquer par un Cobra Sobi? Avait-elle été menaçante envers la bête? Dans ce cas, il était bien normal que l'animal se défende. Pourquoi avait-elle survécu à l'attaque du Cobra? Avait-elle seulement été attaquée? Le moogle décida d'aller chercher des explications auprès de Dalan. Lorsque celui-ci le vit, il lui demanda aussitôt le résultat de la chasse.

-Le Cobra est mort.

-Bien.

-Votre cousine a-t-elle vraiment été attaquée?

Dalan le fixa un instant, penchant la tête, se demandant que dire.

-Non, fut la réponse froide mais honnête qui fût donnée à Montblanc.

Le moogle s'y attendait un peu mais il fût surpris et demeura stupéfait.

-Co..comment ça? Vous m'avez menti.

-Oui. Voulez-vous toujours votre récompense? Demanda Dalan en tendant le sac de gils.

Montblanc fixa le sac et refusa de le prendre.

C'est peu de temps après cet événement que Montblanc avait décidé de créer le clan afin d'éviter que de pareilles erreurs se reproduisent en encadrant les jeunes chasseurs et en leur offrant des bêtes vraiment dangereuses pour permettre aux autres de vivre en paix.


End file.
